Hubert Davis
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"| North Carolina Tar Heels |- Assistant coach |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"| Date of birth: | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|Place of birth: | Winston-Salem,_North_Carolina Wiston-Salem, North Carolina] |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|'Height:' 6 ft 5 in | colspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|'Weight: ' 183 lbs |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"| National Basketball Association debut |- 1992 for the New York Knicks |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"| Last appearance |- 2004 for the New Jersey Nets |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"|Career information |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|High school: | Lake Braddock (VI) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"| College: |North Carolina |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"| NBA Draft: |1992 / Rnd: 1 / Pck: 20th |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|Position: |Shooting guard |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|Jersey no.: |44, 24 |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"|Career history |- as player *New York Knicks (1992–1996) *Toronto Raptors (1996–1997) *Dallas Mavericks (1997–2001) *Washington Wizards (2001–2002) *Detroit Pistons (2002–2004) *New Jersey Nets (2004) |- as coach *North Carolina (2012-present) |- !colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7BAFD4;color:#000000;-moz-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B; box-shadow: inset 2.5px 2.5px 0 #13294B, inset -2.5px -2.5px 0 #13294B;"|Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *3× NBA champion (2012, 2013, 2016) *3× Finals MVP (2012, 2013, 2016) *4× NBA Most Valuable Player (2009–2010, 2012–2013) *13× NBA All-Star (2005–2017) *2× NBA All-Star Game MVP (2006, 2008) *10× All-NBA First Team (2006, 2008–2016) *2× All-NBA Second Team (2005, 2007) *5× NBA All-Defensive First Team (2009–2013) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2004) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2004) *NBA scoring champion (2008) *AP Athlete of the Year (2013) *USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year (2012) *Sports Illustrated Sportsman of the Year (2012) *Sporting News Athlete of the Year (2012) *Cleveland Cavaliers all-time leading scorer *McDonald's All-American Game MVP (2003) *Naismith Prep Player of the Year (2003) *3× Ohio Mr. Basketball (2001–2003) |- |} Hubert Ira Davis, Jr. is a retired American Shooting Guard. Davis is now an assistant coach for North Carolina. Category:Born in 1970 Category:North Carolina natives Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:North Carolina Alumni Category:Drafted by New York Knicks Category:Retired Category:Players who wear/wore number 44 Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:New York Knicks players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Brooklyn Nets players